Modern communication technology enables users to communicate in various forms including telephone, Short Message Service (SMS), Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS), instant messaging, e-mail, and the like. However, within a conventional communication session, a user is typically limited to communicating in the form that was used to initiate the session. For example, if the user receives a telephone call, the user generally has to respond by voice over the telephone call. As a result, if the user receives a communication in one form and the user's context (e.g., the user is in a meeting or other location where a voice conversation would be inappropriate or be disturbing to others) does not allow the user to conduct the communication session, the user usually would have to reject or miss the communication. In other words, the user typically does not have the option to use or switch between multiple forms of communications (e.g., including communications in a hybrid form that transcodes one form to another) independently of the form of communication used to initiate the session. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical challenges to integrating multiple hybrid forms of communications in a single context-aware communication session (e.g., a communication session that can alter the form the communication for one or more of the communicating parties depending on contextual information). Overcoming such technical challenges can enhance the user experience and offer greater flexibility and convenience when conducting communication sessions.